


Spectacular

by Flightless_Bird



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Discrimination, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Human AU, Language, M/M, OOC, Somebody pls help john smith, and very shy, flirty!master, i just wanted to try writing it, john is clumsy as hell, john smith au, librarian!doctor, the alpha/omega part isnt a very big part of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Bird/pseuds/Flightless_Bird
Summary: “I read this one once. Quite liked it. …if you, ah, wanna maybe talk about it when you’re done, we could…we could go somewhere?”“You asking me out on a date?





	Spectacular

**Author's Note:**

> I have been staring at this in my files for weeks. I finally finished it, and edited it, so it’s done haha  
> I hope that you guys enjoy—I wanted to try Alpha/Omega dynamics in my own way, and I love human AU’s too, so that’s what I did.  
> If you liked it, let me know! I love hearing from you!  
> Thanks for reading! <3

It was going to be a _long_ day.

John had only been at work for half an hour and he'd spilled a cup of coffee, dropped a pile of paperwork, and nearly run into Martha in the hall. To top it off, a rather irritated customer had badgered him on the phone for a solid twenty minutes and he was still shaken up from _that_ awful affair.

 _Ugh_ — _when’s_ _this_ _place_ _gonna_ _stop_ _hiring_ _these_ _damn_ clueless _omegas_? the surly voice had griped on the other end of the line.

Further cowed by the blatant discrimination, John hadn't had the heart (or courage) to tell the man that 1. Omegas were not inherently weak, _you_ _disgusting_ _moron_ and 2. John wasn't even an omega himself.

So now he had to deal with the knowledge that these people actually still existed today.

Not the best day to be working the front desk. As much as he loved the library and working in it, the job certainly had its bad days like any other.

It only become marginally better when _he_ walked in.

The front door swept open with a cheerful ding of its bell, announcing a new arrival. John took one look at the customer and perked up in his seat. A mixture of happiness and insecurity warred within him. The man—whom John had learned to call Mal—came by almost every week, sometimes more often than that. He was an odd character, but with a magnetism to his personality that pulled John in from day one. He was also rather handsome, all feathery blonde hair and those steely eyes; the sweet tinge to his otherwise cold scent had told John the man was an omega.

John was, well, a little smitten.

Mal’s gaze flicked up to him as he walked farther into the library, and he flashed a brief, warm smile. John returned it with flaming ears and an awkward wave, almost knocking over his bottled water. He was more than a bit clumsy as it was, _without_ having the wolf he had a crush on making it worse. He hunched over in his seat with the pretense of reading a book, and silently prayed for strength.

After a few minutes of trying to appear that he wasn't staring, he became aware of Mal heading in the direction of the counter. John glued his eyes to the page he wasn’t remotely close to reading and feigned indifference/ It was only when he set two books down on the counter that John finally blinked up at him. “Oh, hi,” he managed, immediately regretting the tremor in his voice. He shut his book and held it between shaking fingers. “Back again?”

“You know me,” Mal replied, lifting a book to tap the side of his head. “Gotta do something to shut up everything going on up here.”

He was so _strange_ , and his words oddly tragic in an unknown way. John was simultaneously fascinated and concerned, wishing he could help whatever made Mal say such things. “Don’t we all?” he joked in return.

This close, he couldn't help but notice how much stronger Mal’s scent was: wintry and with that honeyed tang. John couldn't control the jolt of adrenaline he felt when he scented an omega, but he wanted to die at having it affect him so. He glanced back down at his book, needing to break eye contact and breathe.

“I notice, you know.”

John’s brow furrowed. “Excuse me?”

The corner of Mal’s mouth curved up. “The way you hide behind a book all the time. You don’t have to— I already see the way you look at me. And I _know_ you've been scenting me the second I came in.”

John, about to set said book on the counter, proceeded to drop it onto the floor with a _thunk_. Squeaking, he fumbled to catch it and batted his water bottle off the counter as well. “I—I—I don’t know what you— Well, I mean, I— That’s hardly—” He floundered for words, feeling a blush scorch up his cheeks.

Mal’s smirk widened, evidently pleased by the response. “You’re cute when you’re flustered,” he chuckled, and John very nearly fell off his chair. Folding his arms atop each other, Mal leaned against the counter. “I’m flattered that I make someone like you so speechless.”

John tried to muster up some kind of composure, and ignore how fucking adorable this man looked leaning over his counter in a soft black hoodie. “S—someone like me?” he echoed.

“Yeah.”

“I don’t think I understand what you mean.”

“Really? God, that almost makes it worse.”

John wilted slightly. “Makes what worse?”

“How bad I got it for you.” Mal tapped an absent rhythm on the countertop, a flirty glint in his eyes.

John couldn’t help it—a crooked, bashful smile spread over his face and he glanced down and away. “I’m nothing special…”

“You’re a nerdy, librarian alpha with miraculous fashion sense, great hair, and you actually treat me like I’m not just some crazy little omega, even when I say things _just_ to try and rile you up,” Mal listed easily. He tilted his head to one side, curious. “I love that you notice me.”

 _Great_ _hair_? John mumbled a _thank_ - _you_ , running a hand over his hair and suddenly not minding its untamable flare in the front. Then he remembered that he was actually supposed to be _doing_ _his_ _job_ , and reached for the two books left on the counter. “O—Oh, I should, um, check you out—check these out!” he yelped, almost throwing one across the room when he jumped. Mal raised his eyebrows playfully and John dragged a hand over his face. _Christ_. “I’m just gonna…”

Trailing off into a mumble, he slid the books toward himself to check them out. As he reached for the scanner and searched for the bar codes, he glanced up at Mal, then back down, then back up again. “I read this one once. Quite liked it. …if you, ah, wanna maybe talk about it when you’re done, we could…we could go somewhere?”

“You asking me out on a date?” Mal asked with another knowing grin.

John mustered up a tiny smile in reply. “If you want?”

Mal looked at him for a long moment, considering something. Then he reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out his phone. John watched confusedly as Mal tapped a couple things on the screen and then held it out to him. “What…?” John’s heartbeat revved up to see a new contact started, with his name at the top. “Oh,” he huffed out in a delighted laugh, accepting the phone and tapping in his phone number. And then a softer, “oh,” when Mal leaned further into his space to watch him type it in. Up close, John could catch a hint of past scents—rain, sheets, shampoo—and it dizzied him. As he tried to maintain a straight face, he handed the phone over again. Suddenly glimpsing a piece of fuzz—probably from the hoodie—stuck in Mal’s hair, he reached up without thinking.

“You have a—” And that was when he realized he had his fingers in Mal’s hair and Mal was looking at him with a surprised expression on his face. John froze.

It only took a moment for the surprise to melt away into a half-lidded look of flirtation; Mal cocked his head, seemingly without knowing how the action had him leaning into John’s touch. “Didn’t realize how _forward_ you are, John Smith,” he teased, grinning with tongue caught between his teeth, and _holy_ _shit_ _he_ _was_ _really_ _hot_.

John swallowed hard. “Sorry. It was an accident.”

“Then why aren’t you moving away?”

Blinking, John realized that he hadn’t in fact moved away. Actually, his fingers had sunk a little deeper into Mal’s hair. Dazed, he pulled back a little, dragging his fingertips over Mal’s scalp. Something like a purr caught in Mal’s throat, and he bent across the counter again, close enough to make John’s breath hitch.

A pained look flitted over Mal’s features. “Damn.”

“What?”

“I really like you.”

“And that’s bad?”

“I don’t like people.”

“Ah.”

“Not into the whole alpha-omega, biological bullshit.”

“I see.”

Mal’s gaze flicked over him, quick but hot as flame.“I wanna kiss you.”

“But you said— Y—you barely know me.”

“And yet you want it too.”

“How d’you know that?”

“You keep looking at my mouth.”

“Don’t you think we should—?”

“No,” Mal chirped, and then he darted in to catch John’s mouth with his.

John would’ve jumped back if he wasn’t in danger of toppling off his chair already. The logical part of his mind scolded him, because they _were_ strangers. But the less logical part had him pressing forward, angling his head, kissing back. Mal wasn’t the least bit fazed by their having just met at all; he smiled into John’s mouth and brought a hand up to trace his jaw. John’s fingers had stayed just barely brushing Mal’s hair, polite, chaste. But when Mal dared to bite down lightly on his lower lip, John forgot that they had just properly met. He gasped, raked his hand back through Mal’s hair, and curled it in the strands at the back of his head. His chest swarmed with butterflies at the delighted noise Mal made, the way his fingers dragged down John’s neck, over the place he'd be marked if he took a mate.

It was over too soon and John gasped a little when they parted. He shrank back in his chair, pulling up the neckline of his sweater to tuck his chin in it embarrassedly. His face was flushed from neck to ears. “U—um. That was, that was—”

“Spectacular,” Mal finished with a flair, winking cheekily.

He was so _odd_ , and damn, if it wasn't _cute_.

John had to grin back. “What happened to not liking ‘alpha-omega biological bullshit?’” he dared to tease.

Mal swiped his book from the counter and stuck out his tongue. “Whatever, pretty-boy. I’m more of an alpha than you'll ever be anyway.”

John laughed and tried very hard not react outwardly to the pet name. “Maybe.”

Mal’s lopsided smile softened a fraction and he tapped his fingertips against the counter, four counts like heartbeats. “See you soon, John Smith.”

“S—sure.” John watched him go, tingling from head to toe. He had a date. He had a date, and he’d kissed a boy, and Mal _liked_ him, and _he_ _had_ _a_ _date_.

He gazed down at his phone dazedly, until the phone rang and he knocked his water bottle off the counter again.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t think of a good human name for the master, and I didnt wanna use Koschei, since that technically isn’t a human name for him, (and i dont like the name Harold....XD) so in the end i picked Mal, which is short for Maalik, and can mean ruler or master. I also liked keeping the M sound in his name and thought it fit c:


End file.
